Guitar heroines
by TTRenoventStone-Wilson
Summary: what happens when you mix TTgirls,kidnapping of boys,a cool brit named Renovent,Slade,and Guitar Hero? You get THIS! Major OOC's and Nirvana.Read and Review it is LOLtastic!


First before I start happy holidays and a wonderful New Years. I've decided to base my story of my new present Guitar Hero 5 [which I do really enjoy].

Battle of the Bands: TTGirls vs. TTBoys! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but Renovent and the plot.

* * *

It was the day after Christmas and everyone in the tower was pooped from the big Christmas party they had. Raven was the first one up so she decided to get some tea and try to enjoy the day. When she came into the TV room with her tea, it was beautifully calm until Starfire flew in crying.

"Starfire what's wrong," Raven asked trying to stop Starfire's loud crying. "Oh Raven the boys are missing," Starfire cried pulling Raven into a bone-crushing hug, "when i was coming down the hall, I saw Robin's door open and he wasn't in there." "Star he's probably training in the gym," Raven said finally braking out of Starfire's hug. "No he's not I checked," Starfire cried, "also I went to see if our other three friends were in their rooms and only Renovent was sleeping." "Maybe they stepped out together to hang out," Raven said patting Starfire's shoulder.

"I thought you was the smart bird," a menacing voice same from behind them. They turned around to see the black, orange, and silver uniformed man. Raven immediately went from shocked to furious. "What have you done with them Slade," Raven snarled spooking Starfire. "I have done nothing but made them see to my way," Slade said. "You have them under mind control haven't you," Raven snarled even fiercer. "Smart bird," Slade said, "but that is just a fraction of the plans I have for you three, speaking of three, where's the fire girl."

On cue Renovent came into the room in her new uniform Raven made her rubbing her eyes, yawning, and heading to the kitchen. "Um Renovent," Raven said. "Ya ya boys gone Slade took them mind control I've heard it from my room," Renovent said getting a Monster out and taking a seat on the couch, "why ya stop on my account for continue." "Where was I oh ya my plans," Slade said remembering, "I challenge you three to a video game off to play for the boys and yourselves. "ARE YOU OFF YOUR ROCKER," Raven said before Renovent a hand on over her mouth. "Raven stay calm I can see it goes our way if you keep your kickers out of a knot [ I'm British so Renovent is too]. "Sooooo Slade what video game are we playing," Renovent asked letting go of Raven. " The two hottest game out there Guitar Hero 5 ," Slade said, "but be warned you have until 3:00 to practice and meet us in Jump Arena.

After he said that the screen went blank and Raven went ballistic. "What in the hell did we agree to do," Raven yelled, "we don't even have those games here to practice on." "What in bloody hell are you talking about yes we do," Renovent said going to a compartment under the TV and pulling the two games out. "Oh," Raven said looking at the games. "How glorious we can now whoop the but of the Slade and get the boys back," Starfire said getting the bass controller. "Renovent I don't know how to play," Raven said looking sad. "Do you know how to play the drums," Renovent asked giving her a pair of drum sticks. "Yes," Raven said looking at the sticks, "why." "You can play drums," Renovent said pointing at the drum set. "What will you play Renovent," Starfire asked. "I will sing and play lead guitar," Renovent said picking up the guitar. "What song are we playing Renovent," Raven asked. "Were playin Smells Like Teen Spirit," Renovent said pulling her ponytail holder out and letting her hair fall in her face. Starfire and Raven's face lit up. "You mean the Nirvana one right," Raven asked. "The one and only now lets start one two three go," Renovent said starting the song up.

After 7 minutes of straight practicing they stopped. "Ok we have 100% on the hardest level now," Raven said, "I like to see Slade beat that." "Well we have two hours lets go to Hot Topic and get some clothes," Starfire said looking at her friends confused faces. "Ok I can take you liking Nirvana but Hot Topic crosses the line," Renovent said, "since when do you go to Hot Topic." "You and Rae Rae aren't the only ones with gothic tendencies," Starfire said in a Raven-like voice. Renovent and Raven looked at each other and then at Starfire. "Cooooooool," Renovent and Raven said.

The trio of girls arrived at the dark store in there civilian clothes which was all black. They went in hopeing no one knew them and went to the back of the store. Renovent picked a blue and green striped shirt, black skinny jeans, blue and black fingerless gloves, green Kanye shades, and green suspenders. Raven picked a purple and black double shirt, stone washed black jeans, a purple and black checkerboard scarf, and black fingerless gloves. Starfire picked a black double pocket collared shirt, black zip-off street pants, a red tie, and black matrix sunglasses.

Renovent was the only one done trying on stuff. "Come on we have an hour left," Renovent said annoyed at the two girl. "Ah keep your panties on were almost done," Raven said behind her door. Renovent leaned back and saw a big guy with three teens enter the store. She gasped, sank in her seat, and put on her shades. The big guy saw her and walked over. "You look familiar," he said, "do I know you." "No I've just moved here." Renovent said trying to change her regular voice. It worked for a second before Raven and Starfire came out. "Ok Renovent were ready happy now," Raven said walking over to her side," who's the hottie?" Renovent wanted to facebalm so badly right there but instead she whispered in her ear. "WTF I called Slade a hottie," Raven said wanting to throw up. "Thanks for the complement little bird," Slade said making Raven gag, "I see I'm not the only one looking for new clothes." "Renovent can you pay for our stuff before I totally ralf my lunch up," Starfire said surprising Slade. "I thought you was the miss-goody-alwayswearpink person," Slade said. "Well you thought wrong mr. stereotyper," Starfire said walking away.

Renovent paid for the outfits and the three left to go to the tower and change. After the three were done they practiced one more time before they left for Jump Arena. A jumper let them in the back and they went to find Slade. "Slade were here and its 3:00," Renovent yelled looking around. "Well its about time you showed up and wicked getup," Slade said. "Who in bloody hell still says wicked anymore," Renovent said laughing. "Someone who's going to get creamed out there," Raven said glaring at Slade. "I'm not the ones your competing against they our," Slade said pointing at the Titan boys standing behind them.

"You sissies are going down," Robin said snickering at the three girls. "Why you little Bi," "Save it for the competition Star were gonna beat these losers anyways," Renovent said blocking Starfire from doing or saying something over pg-13 with her guitar. The girls heard the announcer announce the boys first and went near the curtain to listen. The boys were doing Live again by. Sevendust. Cyborg was on drums, Beast boy was on bass and

Robin was the lead singer and guitarist. They were shocked on how good the boys were.

"You see my face and then you see

nothing.

Confused you turn and live on.

I turn my face.

You're staring back again.

Look at yourself and live again."

Live again-Sevendust

The boys took a last bow to the crowd before they went back stage. "Your up losers," Beast boy said walking away. The girls glared before they heard their names on the speakers. The music blared and everyone was shocked at the girls pick. "OMG they are doing Nirvana," Slade said. Renovent went on the mic and started singing.

Load up on guns, bring your friends.

It's fun to lose and to pretend.

She's overboard and self-assured.

Oh, no, I know a dirty word!

Hello, hello, hello, how low (x3)

Hello, hello, hello.

With the lights, it's less dangerous.

Here we are now, entertain us!

I feel stupid and contagious.

Here we are now, entertain us!

A mulatto.

An albino.

A mosquito.

My libido?

Yeah!

Hay….. Yay!

I'm worse at what I do best.

And for this gift I feel blessed.

Our little group has always been.

And always will until the end.

Hello, hello, hello, how low (x3)

Hello, hello, hello.

With the lights, it's less dangerous.

Here we are now, entertan us!

I feel stupid and contagious.

Here we are now, entertan us!

A mulatto.

An albino.

A mosquito.

My libido?

Yeah!

Hay….. Yay!

Renovent then did the Guitar solo an strangely looked liked Kurt at the moment. Some people noticed it and started to cry missing him.

And I forget just why I taste.

Oh, yeah, I guess it makes me smile.

I find it hard, it's hard to find.

Oh well, whatever, never mind.

Hello, hello, hello, how low (x3)

Hello, hello, hello.

With the lights out, it's less dangerous.

Here we are now, entertan us!

I feel stupid and contagious.

Here we are now, entertan us!

A mulatto.

An albino.

A mosquito.

My libido?

Yeah a denial

A denial (x9)

The girls ended in one big bang and the crowd went crazy. They waved and bowed and went backstage. "What the bloody," Renovent said seeing nothing but the boys on the ground moaning," where's Slade." On cue a black and orange communicator beeped and Renovent answered it. "Ello the best British-emo-grunge rockstar speaking," Renovent said cheerfully. "You may have won the competition but its not over," Slade said. "Dude," Renovent said, "you're a sore loser get over it munchie." Before Slade could protest Renovent slammed it shut. "Renovent come over here the boys are wakening," Starfire said flying back where she was. "Oh man I feel like someone ate my brains and put it back in," Cyborg said. "What happened and why do you three look like rockstars," Robin said pointing at the three girls.

"Well lets just say we were your guitar heroines," the girls said smiling.

* * *

Whoa, THAT took all day. Please Review love it or hate it but be warned I had a dream before I did this a Kurt Copain angel said that he loved it.


End file.
